A New light
by LILladyB
Summary: kagome left the past to finish her future. but now she decides to return to find many things have change.. sorry no good at summaries.sesskag
1. Say so long

**hello.. here's my second story 'A new light' i hope ya'll like it **

**heres where i tell everyone that i don't the characters of the anime inuyasha which i don't but i do own this fanfic. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

" INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as she watched Naraku's tentacle priece through Inuyasha's heart. Everyone stopped fighting to witness the scene. Inuyashas head dropped. Kagome looked in his eyes and with his final three words his eyes turned lifeless.

" NO, Inuyasha, Don't go!" Kagome screamed. She recieved no reponse. She dropped to her knees screaming and cring. Suddenly her whole body began to shake uncontrolably.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Kagome's body began to glow a purpleish color before she flew in the air.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO EVERYONE YOU HAVE CAME IN CONTACT WITH" Kagome stated. The voice was not of Kagome's but one of a heavenly being. Her Iris become pure white. A brust of light hit Naraku. His body began to dissolve. Kagome fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kagome woke up to find that she was placed in a hut. she looked at the people who sat by her side. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, you all are ok. And what about Inuyasha, is he ok?" Kagome asked. She watched as the facial expressions changed. She looked at Sango for an answer. Slowly Sango dropped her head low. "I'm so sorry Kagome-chan." Sango whispered as her tears began to collide with the tatami mats. Kagome turned to face Miroku who hide his face and was comfronting Shippo. She pushed herself of the ground and faced a body that laid stiffly on the mats. The body was covered with a Pure white yukata and it's face was cover with a white cloth. Kagome placed her hands over her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes. She pushed herself off the ground and walked towards the body. She kneeled at its side. she went to grab the cloth form the face but hasted for a while, afraid of what or better yet of who it was. The cloth was slowly removed from the face to reveil a peaceful paleface that belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome stared at thebody, not caring if her tears ruined his face with streaks.

" Inuyasha... how could you" she whispered. She threw herself on him and started to cry hard, soaking the yutaka. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left the hut so Kagome can say her final goodbyes.

Kagome pulled herself up so she can say a proper goodbye toher beloved Inuyasha.

Kagome walked out of the hut with red eyes, her face was pale and her lips were dry anad chapped. Kagome walked up to the group to say her goodbyes to them as well. Shippo cried and begged for her to take him as well, her answer turned up as a 'NO' until he pulled the out bigs guns the( puppy eyes) so she finially agreed to take him as well but promised the others she'll come back...one day.

Kagomeleft well into the night with her yellow over her shoulder and Shippo asleep in her arms. she slowly approched the well when shespotted Sesshomaru sitting at the ledge of the well, waiting for something or better yet someone.

" So he's dead" A cold voice rang out to Kagome. she walked to him, thinking what to say to him.

" H-Hai" she studder in a hushed voice

" I see, so he got himself killed." He stated coldly.

" Why do you care anyway, you wre going to kill him"

" I had no intension to actually kill him, the battles we shared was just to test his strength, but he failed the final test" Sesshomaru pushed himself off the well's ledge to stand inches from Kagome. Their eyes locking to one another. " to be honest miko, you to beautiful to be crying over him. it is time you stop shedding tears for him. His death well do you some good" Sesshomaru walked away but not until he added his fairwell." you were smart to say goodbye, you need to get away from here.. But one day miko our past shall cross." And with that he disappeared into the night. Kagome wasted no time to jump in the well.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it it's the besti got so far. okay this fanfic will only be updated depending onthe reviews**

**my quota on this chapter is 5 thats all. so if the quota is made then i'll update... deal?**

**ok please R&R no flames please but if you really must go ahead... well thats all for me bye bye till next time**

**BABY B**


	2. a promise to be kept

**ok first things first. its been such a long time since i updated any of my stories. thats because i lost intrest(?)( a shamed to say) what with school and all but even in the summer i still don't have time but from now no i will try my damned hardest to get this story done no matter how long or short the chapters are this will be finshed**

**okay i do not own inuyahsa or its character. i am just merely have my way with them... HEH HEH HEH**

**ok hope you like the second chapter.**

**one more thing i'm sooooooooo sorry about all the missed spelledwords i am very tried its 3:50 am so please forgive me**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

* * *

It had been four years since Kagome and Shippo had jumped through the well. They both had lived a normal life in the future. Kagome had enrolled shippo into school. He was the top of his class. Very popular with both the girls and the guys. The girls followed him everywhere, for his looks where to die for and the guys hung on his every word. 

Kagome graduated from high school and she was heading towards her second year of college. She had a part time job at a local raman stand and sometimes for extra money she'd work at the shirne. Kagome rarely smiledwhich shippo was becoming very used to. every since the death of Inuyasha she hasn't been the same. He knew that one day she would explode. Hojo stopped by everyday thinking Kagome would change her mind about dating him.

Christmas was just around the corner and Kagome promised Shippo she'd take him shopping. Shippo just shook his head 'no.  
" mama if its okay with you for christmas i wanna visited sango, miroku, and everyone else" Kagome just stared at shippo for a while untill she nodded her head 'yes'. shippo was so happy, he hugged his mother then asked " so when do we leave?" " how about tomorrow?" shippo eyes brighted even more than before. He ran upstairs to his room for the night and left kagome to her thoughts.

_' what have I gotten myself into? well I be able to return knowing that inuyasha won't there be there to greet me?will they remember me and shippo? wait of coarse they will, and besides its only be four years since we left, so how bad could it be?'_

Kagome was unaware that she had walked up to her room. she undressed and slipped into her pjs. But before she could lay in her bed she had to check on shippo to see if he was sleeping well. she sighed to herself when she left Shippos room and headed to her own. she gently climbed into her queen size bed and placed the covers over her and drafted into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning to shippo poking her. she stared at him for moment before she climbed out bed and walked out of the room with shippo followed behind her. They arrived in the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was cooking breakfest.

" Good morning, Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi greeted happily. She walked over to Shippo and placed a light kiss on his cheek " And you too, mydear Shippo" Mrs. Higurashi grew attached to the youngfox demon that she come to love as her own grandchild.

Mrs.Higurashi placed breakfest on the table and as if on on que(cue?) Souta and Grandpa Higurashi came waltzing triedly through the kitchen door. Throughout breakfest there was idly chit chat amougst the Higurashi family. When finshed Shippo and Souta ran off to get ready for school.

" Mama, when Shippo gets out of school, I'm taking him back to the fedual era. So don't wait up." Kagome stated softly as she cleaned the table. Mrs. Higurashi gave her a questionable look and asked "Why?" " Because I promised Shippo I would." kagome crossed the kitchen gracefully tothe exit to get ready for work. Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to Grandpa Higurashi. " She'll be fine" He stated as he continued eating his oden.

* * *

After Work Kagome slowly walked towards Shippos school. The bell rang and kids rushed out the door happily. Shippo was the last to emerg from the doors. kagome called his name. when shippo heard his name been called, he looked the voice and spoted Kagome. He bid farwell to his friends and ran towards Kagome. 

" So Shippo are you ready?" Kagome asked brightly as she threw her arm around Shippos shoulders. Shippo smilled and nodded his head making some of his orange tresses fall on his round face

When they reached the shrine, Shippo ran in the house to grab some clothes and back out in a matter of minutes. Kagome could only laugh and shake head. But deep down she was afraid to face the past. Shippo grabbed onto her arm throwing her out of her thoughts and into the well...

* * *

**yes i know it is very short and i apologzie but i am really tried**

**only at late nights i can update because i am very busy during the day and once again i am sorry. and i hope that readers will review and tell me how you like it. but if i don't have no supporters i will die( sorry not me the story)**

**but thank you for those who did r and r you now who you are**

**but i must leave it is now 4:08 i must sleep.. buh bye till next time**


End file.
